


Finally

by sjst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjst/pseuds/sjst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, Mario, and Robert haven't seen each other in a really long time, but now they're together again, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Just shameless smut, really. I guess this doesn't need any explanations, I just started writing and well this happened.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language. There are probably some typos there too, but try to ignore them.  
> Of course if you liked it, I'd love to hear what you think about it :-)

Marco looked at Mario laying next to him, almost naked. Fuck, he was in trouble. 

Mario had been begging him to take him for almost a half an hour now and Marco was having a hard time trying to refuse his pleas. He was rock-hard himself and he was just waiting for the doorbell to freaking ring already, he had a little surprise prepared for Mario.

Or well, not necessarily little. There was 'only' 184 centimeters of Polish gorgeousness, somewhere on their way to them.

Robert should be arriving anytime soon. Marco had called him and asked him to join them, on this one night they had together. Playing for different teams was hard, but the summer allowed them some time to meet each other, sometimes in Germany, sometimes in other countries. 

The three of them got together as often as they could, but as said, it wasn't easy. Mario and Robert saw each other a lot more, since they played for the same team and Marco was a little jealous about that. But, truth to be told, he would never leave Dortmund, so this was the only option he had. 

That's why, now when they could finally be together, all three of them, he was going to enjoy it as much as he possibly could. 

"Marco please, we've been kissing for forever, you're hard, I'm hard, what's the problem, why won't you take me!?" Mario asked with a high pitched voice. Marco gulped as he looked at Mario's crotch, where his bulging boner was threatening to tear through the thin garment. He hissed and turned his gaze to his own crotch. His situation wasn't any better and seeing Mario now stroking himself, didn't help at all. 

"Just a few moments more-" Marco began to say not sure how to explain. If it would have been just the two of them, he would've fucked Mario through the mattress already. Mario only raised an eyebrow at him, but then flinched as the doorbell rang. 

Fucking finally.

"Who is it?" Mario asked, starting to pull the bed covers over him.

"It's a surprise," Marco just said and nearly ran to the door, opening it almost two excitedly.  
Robert stood behind the door, looking absolutely gorgeous in his letter jacket and tight jeans. Marco gulped as his eyes ran up and down Robert's body, just eating it with his gaze. Fuck he wanted him, it had been such a long time. 

"Marco," Robert simply stated and Marco let him in, realizing that he was only wearing boxers. Marco gladly chuckled as he heard Robert murmuring a silent curse under his breath as he checked Marco out.

"Robert," Marco said back as he took Robert's hand and started to pull him to the bedroom. "We've been waiting for you. You better make up for taking so long to get here." 

"Oh, I will. Is Mario in the bedroom?" 

"Where else?" Marco chuckled and then opened the bedroom door presenting Robert to Mario, who gasped before a wide smile spread on his face. 

"Robert!" 

"That's my name," Robert chuckled as he closed the distance between Mario and him, joining him on the huge bed. Marco licked his lips as he saw Robert undressing his jacket and trousers as well as the rest of his clothes, leaving him with only his boxers. 

Mario's eyes had grown big as he was busy caressing every new part of Robert's skin he could see and Marco couldn't take it anymore, he nearly jumped on the bed and started caressing Robert too.

"I've missed you so much," Robert said as he ran his hands over both of their bodies. "It's been such a long time since the last time we were like this together." 

"Then better not waste time anymore, am I right?" Marco said and was glad that Robert seemed to agree with him. 

The next few minutes were filled with hungry moans, sloppy kisses, and hands everywhere. Within those minutes, Marco had already become worried that he would come soon, there was no way in hell he could stand being in the middle of Robert and Mario, being caressed from the both sides of his body. 

His hands searched for Robert's and when he found them, he guided them on his ass. He needed to be taken. Now. 

"Seems like you're eager to be taken, Marco, aren't you?" Robert breathed in Marco's ear, sending shivers all over Marco's body. Mario was kissing his neck at the same time, not making Marco's attempts to utter out a proper sentence any easier. 

"Yes, please!" Marco pleaded, not even caring how desperate he must have sounded. 

"Mario, are you alright with me taking our Dortmund boy here, first?" Robert asked and glanced at Mario with an almost predatory look on his face. Marco bit his lips as he waited for Mario's response, he better say yes.

 

\---

 

"Take him," Mario uttered out and chucked as he heard Marco's relieved sigh. He knew how much Marco needed to be taken right now, he had the worst endurance of the three of them and of course Mario wouldn't mind Robert taking Marco first.

Because hell, who wouldn't like to watch two sexy men fucking. 

"Good, you'll be next then," Robert said, winking at Mario and God Mario was so weak for that goddamn wink. 

Mario moved to the other side of the bed and watched Robert as he completely undressed himself and Marco. He took a bottle of lube from the night stand, and poured some of it on his fingers. Marco spread his legs and soon he gasped, as Robert's hand disappeared between his thighs. Marco licked his lips as he watched Marco moaning under Robert, completely falling apart underneath the black haired man as he was opening him up. Mario wasn't surprised, he knew how good Robert was with his movements. 

"Please, Robert, I'm ready! Take me already, I'm gonna go crazy soon!" Marco begged in a way that made Mario's cock leak precome. 

"I will take you now Marco, don't worry," Robert said and kissed Marco's cheek, showing him his tender side. 

Robert quickly rolled on a condom and then covered Marco's body again, this time entering him with one deep thrust. Marco threw his head back in ecstasy and put his hands on Robert's ass, forcing him inside of him again. 

Mario couldn't help the quiet moan escaping his lips as he saw Robert thrusting into Marco over and over again, in a pace Mario knew would make Marco crazy. Marco kept moaning constantly and the times when he managed to open his eyes, he glanced at Robert and then at Mario. Mario had unconsciously undressed his own boxers and started to stroke his own length through his boxers, suddenly being afraid of how long he would last. 

Robert quickened his pace and reached for Marco's cock straining on his stomach, and at the same time of his thrusts, he started to stroke Marco's hard cock. Marco's moans got more high pitched as Robert started to stroke him harder, making Marco approach his orgasm, quickly. 

"OhMyGodRobert!" Marco nearly screamed between his moans. "I'm going to come!" 

"Then come, I want to see and feel your pleasure!" Robert demanded and oh did Marco come. He groaned one last time before he shot his load all over his own stomach, his seed nearly hitting his face. 

Mario moaned now too as he had to stop stroking himself, otherwise he would've come. Robert pulled gently out of Marco, his own cock still hard, looking like it was ready to burst. Mario always wondered how could Robert endure all of this, without coming. Mario swore he himself could've come untouched just by watching Marco and Robert.

"That was so good," Marco purred satisfied as Robert still gently stroked his thighs. 

"It was so worth the wait," Robert said, before he turned his gaze back to Mario. Robert's look was filled with lust and Mario could understand why, after all there he was with burning cheeks and a hard cock straining against his stomach. 

"I can see someone who isn't satisfied quite yet. But don't worry, you will be," Robert said and Mario took it as an invitation to get closer. He moved closer to Robert on the bed, as Marco moved to the place where he had been only a moment ago.

Robert took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately, leaving Mario absolutely breathless. Robert pushed him down on the mattress and Mario heard the tube of lube opening again. He didn't even have time to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming before he felt Robert's slick fingers against his hole. The single digit entered him with force, just like he liked it. Robert's long fingers started to work him open relentlessly and now Mario could feel Robert getting a little frustrated by his own unsatisfied need.

Mario could feel Robert's fourth digit entering him and he knew that he was ready, more than ready, so he pushed Robert's hand away and nodded to him. Robert took the hint and covered Mario's body with his own. Mario moaned greedily as he felt Robert's big cock slowly entering him, filling him all the way. 

"So goooood," Mario moaned and that was all Robert could take; he started push in and out of Mario in a restless pace, chasing both of their orgasms. Their orgasms certainly were close, Mario could feel Robert's cock hardening to the limit, pulsing against his walls. Mario could feel a warm feeling spreading in the pit of his stomach, announcing his orgasm approaching quickly. 

"I'm gonna come soon!" Mario moaned and then closed his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Robert hitting his sweet spot with force. Again. 

Mario was about to reach for his cock with his hands, but his hand was hit away by Marco's hand. Marco winked at him before he lowered his head and took Mario's cock in his mouth. 

Mario swore he almost saw stars as Marco started to bob his head up and down his hard cock and Robert started to groan. He was going to come any moment, he knew it. Robert made one deep growl and soon Mario felt his legs shaking around him, as he came hard, filling the condom with his seed. 

That was all Mario could take, he came into Marco's mouth, as Marco made a noise close to a moan around his cock. Mario's orgasm didn't seem to end as his cock kept twitching and shooting his seed in Marco's mouth, before the waves of pleasure finally stopped. 

Mario fell on the mattress and closed his eyes, panting for air. The after glow of his orgasm was still running through him, and the two pairs of hands caressing him felt heavenly. It took him a few moments to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw Robert and Marco staring at him.

"Back on earth?" Marco asked. 

"Yeah," Mario chuckled and glanced at Marco. 

"We have to wait a while until you're ready to go again then," Marco said, glancing at Robert who chuckled.

"Marco, so eager, even though you came twice already!? That's not appropriate at all," Robert said cheekily as he still lay on Mario, completely spent. Mario noticed that Marco had actually come again, as he had been blowing him. 

"Maybe I need to be punished for being such a dirty boy, then," Marco laughed and kissed Mario, and then Robert. Robert's brash smile told Mario everything he needed to know, to be sure that this was going to be such a great night.


End file.
